


Trouble with Money

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [11]
Category: Chicago Med, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullet wound, Character Bashing, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: It turns out that if his fiance is waiting for him at the hospital ... He is even more reluctant to go.





	Trouble with Money

**Author's Note:**

> So massive thanks to my beta, Edronhia, who keeps these fics readable.
> 
> This is the shortest of the expanded stories but is complete as is, I am unlikely to come back and add to this considering my massive folder of to expand fics. :)

_Alternate Universe: Imagine Boxed in happened around the Chicago area and that Connor Rhodes and Tony are the same age so Rhodes will be an Attending doing more teaching._

___________________________________________________________________

Tony should adore Chicago - it had a lot of his favourite things and one in particular. The problem was right now he wasn’t able to enjoy himself. He was stuck in a freakin’ container with stolen money and two-bit criminals who had more ammo than sense.

“What are you doing?” Ziva hissed.

“I am sitting at the back of the container to reduce the risk of injury and I am waiting for our backup.” Tony explained. It was true what they said about common sense, those who needed most seemed to have none of it.

“You are too weak to save yourself.” Wow, so vitriolic this evening.

Tony smirked. “Nope, just not stupid enough to injure myself unnecessarily.”

Actually, he was sitting with his back in the corner, cursing his luck in this city. He didn’t have a personal dislike of the city, in fact, he was rather fond of the city.  It was just he had the most extraordinary luck here - neither good nor bad. Just odd. He either ended up ill or engaged - there didn’t seem to be much middle ground. Today, it seemed he was going for being shot.

“We’re being shot at!” Ziva shouted.

“Yeeeees - but the steel can we’re in is working as a shield.” Tony said as patiently as he could imagine. He spoke like he would to a small child. It was not his fault, he was in bad mood. 

The next thing he sees is Ziva shooting inside the box! What the hell? He knew Mossad recruited her for her brawn and not her brain but this was ridiculous. Shooting in a tin can, where at best you would have a bullet zinging around them. At worst, it would be a case of them being shot.

“Ziva, calm down. What’s the matter with you?” Tony asked, exasperation leaking through his voice.

“We are caged like animals!” As she fired again.

 Tony grimaced as he felt burning across his upper arm. “And you’re the reason I’ve just been shot, so calm down and start thinking rationally. What shall we do about the money?”  
  
And then there was strike two for her stupidity - rather than check his wound or even show any remorse for it, she then started setting light to the bundles of paper. Tony dearly wanted to punch something - only right now he knew it would hurt him more. “Thank god I took the pictures with my phone. Do you understand things like preserving physical evidence?”

He couldn’t stop coughing which was not surprising, all things considered. It wasn’t the greatest situation as his plague-scarred lungs could ill-afford to inhale that much smoke. “You know, sometimes I do not get you, Ziva David.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Are you still _achy_ over the dinner?”

“Sore, Ziva.” And Tony wasn’t fooled about her confusion with idioms. She was Eli David’s daughter, she would have learnt faultless English growing up. “And no, I am not, it helped me put a lot of things in perspective actually.”  
  
She gave him a sharp look and she obviously hoped that he would spill all his thoughts to her. It was as naive as it was stupid.

 “Like what?”

Tony knew he had a shit-eating grin and it was probably wise not to provoke her but he didn’t care. He’d been shot and he was pissed off. This was going to probably cause an argument later in his day. “Things, Ziva. Look relax, you don’t like me, you don’t have to like me just like I don’t have to like you. We just need to work together professionally.”

And Tony didn’t add, _not for long,_ but he wanted to.

The door of the box finally opened to reveal McGee and Gibbs peering inside. Typical Gibbs, had to have a remark. “You missed all the fun.”  
  
“Ah, you know we had a bonfire Boss, we were just missing the marshmallows.” Tony said with a levity he didn’t really feel.  He hadn’t been lying, this had put a few things to rights in his mind and squashed any turmoil over his decisions. If Tony was being honest with himself he would have admitted it - NCIS hadn’t felt right in a while. He’d stayed there out of stubborn pride.

Still, he had no intention of staying anywhere that would see him dead.

Tony groaned when Gibbs pointed at the EMT’s. That meant that there was no way he’d avoid a hospital trip. Connor was going to kill him. Okay, so logically, he knew he had to go to the hospital, he just didn’t have to like it.

_It was just this was going to reveal quite a few secrets ... Oh well, he was leaving soon so he didn’t care so much. In fact, the reactions to a few of his secrets will be quite amusing._

**_~*~_ **

 

Tony was still sitting on the back step of the ambulance after getting checked over. He did the right thing and let Gibbs know the situation. “Boss, they are sending me to the hospital, my lungs make them nervous, plus, I got shot.” Tony finished as an afterthought. 

Gibbs turned back to Tim who he’d been having a conversation with. “McGee, go with him.”

Ziva sneered. “He is going to the hospital for a scratch.” She said it low enough for Tony not to be able to hear it. Gibbs hadn’t missed the tension and he had an inkling why. If David tried to test rule 12 and got rejected, well, there was a reason why there was a saying hell hath no fury and all that.

**~*~**

  
The EMT gave Tony a dose of morphine, which made Tony growl - shouldn’t they warn you about that shit? The last thing he wanted was to go a little loopy in front of McGee.

Tony hated getting shot and it seemed to happen way more since joining NCIS. It wasn’t the pain as he’d gotten used to that. It was the having to go to hospital part. He was in Chicago on a stupid case and here he was with another ruined Zegna suit. _He knew he should stop wearing the Zegna but it was so comfortable._ Oh, and to top it all, Connor was no doubt on shift and would give him a piece of his mind. It was not exactly the reunion he had in mind having not seen his fiance for a month but he would take it.

McGee frowned, watching Tony settle into the ambulance because he never went willingly. “You’re going to hospital for a scratch?”  
  
Tony’s eyes narrowed as he’d wondered what Ziva had told the others. “Is that what happened?”  
  
McGee may be obtuse about a lot of things but he was wary of that tone because that was Tony at his most dangerous. His mentor was so mercurial that you often forgot the masks were masks until moments like this. “Not a scratch?”  
  
Tony shook his head because no, this was most definitely not a scratch and his fiance was going to freak, which sucked because Connor already had enough on his plate moving back to Chicago. “She started firing _inside_ the box, McProbie. What do you think happened?”

McGee’s eyes widened in disbelief because that was beyond a rookie mistake. Ziva’s training should have covered things like that and all he could say was, “Why?”  
  
Tony shrugged and winced, wishing he hadn’t done that. “I honestly have no idea but you need to warn Gibbs because she is acting so erratic right now.”

At best, she was trying to get him out of the picture in a foolish attempt to take SFA. At worst, she was losing it and was in the middle of a breakdown for any multitude of reasons. If so, Tony needed Gibbs to be aware of it so he could watch his own six as Tony couldn’t.

Tony looked at the EMT, not in the mood to discuss this any further. “Where are you taking me?”  
  
“Chicago Med.”  
  
Tony groaned because his luck in this city was continuing. “Oh, that is just _perfect_.”

McGee sighed “What now?” Wondering why that could be a problem.

Poor _McGeek,_ he just had no clue and because he’d been drugged, Tony laughed, appreciating the irony of his secret about to become a little clearer. “Well, as you are coming with me you are about to meet my fiance.”

Tim frowned, not remembering Tony ever mentioning a serious significant other. He was always flirting with the staff and witnesses. Still, Tim could see the truth in Tony’s eyes. “You have a fiancee? What’s her name?”  
  
Tony sucked in a deep breath of oxygen hoping to clear some of the crap from his lungs. Damn plague. “Connor.”

“Connor?” McGee queried, hesitantly, as that was a very gender specific name.

Tony looked defensive and wow, McGee can’t believe he hadn’t seen it. For once, he didn’t go for a smartass comment because damn, Tony was gay or at the very least bi. It was so incredible to think it was true and then he could have kicked himself because Tony was the consummate undercover professional. McGee also knew that being ‘out’ in law enforcement wasn’t always the safest option, not only for Tony but also for the team working with him.  

“Maybe I’ll be lucky and he’s in surgery.” Tony said in a voice that wasn’t that hopeful.  After all, as soon as his records were pulled they would contact Connor as he was Tony’s next of kin. He just probably had the shortest distance to travel - ever.

Tim’s mind was still trying to catch up with the idea of Tony with a man. “Is that likely?” He asked Tony in a vain bid to distract him.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he could see the junior agents brain explode behind his eyes. So much for his intelligence if something so simple freaked him out. “Hey, _McBrokenBrain._ Focus.”

Tim shook his head trying to clear his mind of what he was told but it was hard. He was afforded a few minutes as Tony was pulled into the hospital and into one of the medical treatment bays.  The staff seemed to know Tony by name, reinforcing the idea that Tony might be dating one of them. If that was true, how had Tony hidden it? Why hadn’t he told Tim, Gibbs or Ziva?

  _How had everyone missed this about Tony?_

 

**~*~**

 

Tim listened as Tony greeted one of the nurses by name. And if Tim needed any further proof, Tony’s interactions with the nurse, April Sexton, would have cemented it in Tim’s mind. The nurse was stunning and even managed to make the scrubs sexy and yet Tony didn’t even blink an eye at her!

 

She seemed fond of Tony, greeting him with a winning smile. “Hey Tony, you know you can see Dr. Rhodes without getting admitted?”  
  
There was a teasing tone there that spoke of more than just a passing acquaintance and this whole situation was throwing Tim for a loop. Tony had to laugh. “Yeah, well, you are still the only one to know officially about us before today.”  
  
She sighed but there was still a grin on her face. “It really is a shame but then again, I still say you two are too pretty for regular folk.”  
  
McGee blushed at the tone from the nurse. A thought struck him and made him shudder. “Tony, what are you telling Gibbs? He is your medical proxy.”  
In reality, he just didn’t want to have to tell Gibbs that Ziva was possibly going off the deep-end.

  
Tony rolled his eyes because his probie was supposed to be an investigator.  “ _McClueless_ , you now know I have a fiance and you must have realised he is a doctor. Who do you think my medical proxy is?”

The curtain rolled back and a new doctor emerged, not Connor, but Tony was guessing this was Dr. Halstead given Connor’s description of him. Tony grinned in greeting. “Hey Doc. Sorry about this but my partner got a little too excited in the field and shot me.”  
  
Dr. Halstead grimaced. “Yeah, my brother Jay is a cop. He tells me about rookie antics all the time.”  
  
Tony snorted, he wished that was the case because then her actions were explainable even if they weren’t forgivable. “If only she was a rook.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him sharply. “Is this something where I need to call my brother?”

Tim looked like his eyes had been opened. Good, Tony thought grimly because goddamn it, Ziva was Mossad. She was not supposed to freak out like a rook and shoot him. She didn’t have such an excuse, so when you remove the excuse - what are you left with?

  _Something all too sinister._

It was a chilling thought and Tim had also followed the same train of thought even though he had no idea what to do about it. He wasn’t sure what he could do. “Tony, what do you suspect?”

Tony shook his head as this was not the time. He wanted his lungs checked out to make sure he hadn’t lost any more lung function after inhaling smoke from the burning money earlier. Then what he wanted to do was head to their Chicago apartment and snuggle with Connor and forget that this day ever existed. His musings were broken by the doctor’s comment of “Is this accurate?”

Tony could always tell when they got to the plague part - it was the part where the doctor’s eyes bulged in shock. It had happened so often that Tony’s brain now superimposed a mental picture of the doctor in front of him as a cartoon character with their eyes popping out on stalks - complete with the accompanying trumpet-like sound effects. _Stupid Drugs._

Tony nodded, trying not to snicker. “Yep, hence the tests to make sure I am okay. I know the drill Doc, I need an X-Ray and MRI followed by an inhalation challenge test, an exercise stress test, a gas diffusion test, spirometry, body plethysmography and I know... If my results have fallen, I get to do it all again after inhaling a bronchodilator.”

Tim was stunned once more because he’d never really considered the aftermath of Tony’s brush with the plague. It was far more serious than Tony would let you believe. He seemed so indestructible at work and Tim was getting a reality check and feeling ashamed of himself.  

“You never said anything.” Tim said but it sounded like a pathetic excuse even to his own ears.  

Tony rolled his eyes at the response as it wasn’t worth it. He was making plans to move to Chicago as NCIS wasn’t the makeshift family he was led to believe. He wasn’t the butt of anyone's jokes and that seemed to be happening more often than not ever since Ziva had wormed her way into the MCRT. He wouldn’t sacrifice his ethics for the woman who had indirectly been the reason for Kate’s death and he didn’t care what she’d done for Gibbs - the woman was a foreign agent with too much free access to things that no non-American had any right to know about.

Tony had made discreet enquiries about suitable jobs in and around Chicago on the quiet as he hadn’t wanted the rumours to circulate and make things even more awkward at NCIS. He just wondered what job the Commissioner had in mind for him as that one was unexpected. In all honesty, Tony was starting to get to the point where he was not too fussed what the job was - he just wanted out of NCIS. Although the idea of being a cop once more did appeal to him.  

Tony snorted at Tim’s weak defence. “Well, it won’t be a problem for long.”

Tim never got a chance to ask what he meant by that remark as someone new slipped into the Medbay.

There was a new doctor leaning against the wall. Tim could say objectively that he was handsome, if he was into males. The guy had a wry grin on his face. “You know, if you wanted to see me honey, you didn’t have to get yourself shot.” Connor said with a smirk. “Or, you know, inhale way too much smoke.”

Tony grinned right back, the good drugs helping ease his mood somewhat. “Darling, you are always complaining that I don’t take enough interest in your work.”

Halstead was seriously confused and that was not a position he was in very often. He didn’t get how the Agent and Rhodes could know each other. “You two know each other?”  
  
Tony had a sly smirk on his face and he would later blame the drugs for the quip. “Biblically.”

Connor snorted at the look of shock on Halstead’s face. “He’s right. I am going to marry the man as soon as he settles in the city.” He really hoped that was sooner rather than later. He knew one thing about Chicago, the emergency services look after their own - no matter what branch.

Tim frowned because putting the two comments together you could only come up with one outcome. “You mean you won’t be staying at NCIS?”  
  
Tony ignored the question for now as his doctor was in the room. Unlike some people, Tony tried not to air his dirty laundry in public. “So Doc, what’s the verdict?”  
  
Halstead replied. “Well, you inhaled a lot of smoke and considering your history I would be remiss not to monitor you for any side-effects so we’ll need to run some tests. As for your arm, you got off very lightly with that. We’ll be able to close the wound with some butterfly bandages and give you a shot for the possible infection.”  
  
Tony took one look at Connor and knew no matter how he felt about the situation, he wouldn’t try and scarper AMA as usual as he’d never hear the end of it back at the apartment. “So how quick can I get those tests done?”

It turned out that for once, he was very lucky and there were no long lasting effects.

Tim was ignoring the relationship issue for a moment because his mind couldn’t comprehend the idea of Tony in a committed relationship with anyone. He’d caught the hint so he asked once more. “Are you leaving NCIS, Tony?”  
  
Tony was being pulled into a hug by Dr. Rhodes who looked mightily relieved having read the charts. Tony didn’t break the hug to look at Tim. “At the moment, why would I want to stay?”  
 _  
_ _Tim knew he better tell Gibbs quick before they lost Tony for good - but was it already too late?_

 

**_~*~_ **

 

Tim could never believe that Tony would ever look at anyone with such care and wonder, let alone a guy. He didn’t doubt what he’d been told. Their looks were too intimate and it was odd, in that moment he was jealous of what they had. Tim had his work but no relationship and he really envied Tony right now, more than usual. 

Tim spoke up. “Since you are in good hands, I’ll go back to the case, Tony. What should I tell Gibbs?

Halstead looked at the young agent. “Are you asking when he is coming back to work?”  
  
Tim nodded trying to look defiant but just looked silly. “Yeah, our boss will want to know.” 

“He is being signed off for a week and then I will review it. Now, if you are going to stress my patient you can get out of ER right now.”

McGee disappeared and Tony watched it with a tired but amused grin. “Wow, you are my second favourite doc for dealing with Agent _McScurry.”_

Halstead saw the way Rhodes pouted and decided he liked the fiance even if he was on the fence about the Trauma Attending. “Anytime. Now how about you take a nap.”  
  
“Yeah, babe.” Connor added. “I’ll show you to the staffroom. You can sleep there.

Tony grumbled but he would take it, it wouldn’t be a hospital bed so it was a simple compromise. “Okay and then when you’re finished, we can go home?”  
  
Connor smiled widely upon hearing Tony call the apartment that, it was the first time. “Yeah babe, we can do that.”

  
**~*~**

Director Goodwin had a report get back to her and she ended up heading straight to the nurses station. She was aware that if anyone knew what was going on it would be her nurses. “Nurse Lockwood.”  
  
“Yes, Director?” Her head nurse responded having just finished with a patient.

“I am hoping you can clarify an alarming report.” She said, still maintaining her calm.

“I’ll try.”

Sharon asked her. “Is it true that a patient is sleeping in the staff breakroom? If it is, I am not sure where to begin.”  
  
April saw Maggie’s eyes widen and she intercepted their boss. “There is ma’am, but there are extenuating circumstances.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
April took a deep breath and was calculating what Dr. Rhodes would be buying her to say thank you. “Well, first of all, it was a Federal Agent who was injured in a shooting. He has issues with hospitals, very legitimate ones too, and Dr. Rhodes did ask the others if they were okay with his fiance sleeping there.”

Now that was news to Sharon. She was sure that there was someone due to the odd comment he made but she never got the full details. “She got shot?”

April was calm. “He, ma’am. Tony is merely sleeping off his injury while Dr. Rhodes finishes his shift.” 

Sharon didn’t like it but she could tell that none of the staff seemed to object. “Okay, so is he cute?”  
  
April grinned. “I teased them both that they are way too pretty for normal folk.”

Sharon told herself that she was checking on her hospital. In reality, she was curious about the guy who’d caught the heart-throb of the ER (her nurse's words, not hers). She saw the sleeping man and she wanted to fan herself. Then the other part of her realised she was planning to invite them to the donor dinners - she was sure that they could charm anyone. 

She would leave the poor man to sleep and do the best she could to see that Dr. Rhodes got to go home on time today.

**~*~**

 Connor slid into the break room to see Tony chatting to Natalie, one of the other Attendings. He smiled fondly. “Should my ears be burning?”  
  
“Only for good reasons.” Tony replied with an affectionate grin. “So can we please go home now?”

Connor could see Natalie melt at just the question. So it would be interesting to see how she reacted if they actually touched!

Connor could admit that he was more than ready for bed. “Did you bring a car or we taking the train?”

Tony kind of wished that he’d forced McGee to drive him here with his rental but alas, he didn’t think to ask. So that somewhat limited their options. “I know you like the train and as I was brought in by ambulance we have two options. One a cab or two, the train. I vote cab.”

The idea of going on a train where he would no doubt get his arm jostled did not sound like a good time.

Connor must have thought the same as he grimaced. “You are not going on the train.”

“Well then bye, bye all of Connor’s friends.” Tony said with a flourish - he still had one good working arm after all.

Both spent the cab ride silent and Connor was so glad that Tony was here and that they could take a few days together. Once they were both behind the closed and locked door he looked at his lover. “Let’s go to bed.”

It was ironic, no doubt. This was the first time in a month that they were in the same city and yet all they wanted to do was sleep in each other’s arms. Sleep didn’t take long to find them once they’d done some careful maneuvering to make Tony comfortable.

Connor didn’t want to demand it but he really hoped that Tony would follow him to Chicago, preferably sooner rather than later. He had no idea as he lay in the dark that that time was closer than he thought.

 

**~*~**

 

The next morning Connor woke to eggs being scrambled. He stumbled into the kitchen accepting the mug of coffee gratefully and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Hey, you spoil me.”

Tony snorted. “Well, I love you so it is my right.”  
  
Connor blushed faintly. He’d never been able to let his walls down before Tony and it had taken both bruised men a while to realise that love could come without conditions. Connor wanted to shake his head at the way his lover was wearing an apron over an expensive suit. “And I love you too. So what prompted the Armani this morning? You’re currently on medical leave remember.”

Tony wanted Connor to know he was serious about trying to settle in the city. This was the best way to do it. He aimed for a nonchalant tone as he answered. “Well, I have a meeting with the Police Commissioner and the Mayor in an hour. They want to talk to me about a role in the city.”

“Really?” Connor asked, excitement in his eyes. “You don’t want to stay as a Federal Agent?”  
  
Tony shucked the apron, brushed off the odd crumb, and did his best to explain. “A cop or agent, it’s never bothered me, the title. It’s always about getting justice.”

Connor pulled him close to steal a kiss and it helped distract Tony from the impending meeting. “Well, I think you are sexy no matter what. If you can, swing by the hospital and let me know how you get on. Plus we’ll get your final results from those lung tests yesterday.”

“You will be the first one I talk to.” Tony promised. “How long will it take to get me to the Mayor’s office from here?”  
  
Connor didn’t bother to look at his watch. “In this city? Go now.”

Tony stole a last kiss from him. “For luck.” He explained to Connor as he strode out the apartment towards his interview. Connor wasn’t the type to pray to a higher being - he’d seen too much in his time as part of Doctors without Borders but he hoped Tony said yes to this job offer.

  **~*~**

 

Tony stepped into the meeting with the Police Commissioner and the Mayor. Tony didn’t blink and was just glad he wore the Armani suit. “Hello Commissioner, Mr. Mayor. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Likewise, Agent DiNozzo. I’ve heard good things about you.”  
  
Tony didn’t make a flippant comment about how that would make a change. This was a serious meeting and despite what some may believe, he knew when he should be serious and when he shouldn’t. “Good to know.”

The interview continued for some time but by the end, Tony knew there was something specific still unsaid. “I get the feeling there’s more to it than what we’ve discussed so far. So how can I help you?”

The Commissioner explained the issue. “We have a corruption problem and it offends my sensibilities and I want to do something about it.”

Tony liked the convictions. “A worthy goal but how do I fit into this?”

Commissioner Park was straight talking, which after all the double talk at NCIS was kind of a relief. “Well, what I want DiNozzo, is make you my deputy ... give you a team and let you go after the scumbags. Sound good?”  
  
Tony couldn’t help but think - talk _was cheap._ “And if I find that they are cops, your friends?”  
  
Park sneered. “Then you will arrest them and I will hand you the cuffs myself.”  
  
Tony smiled at the lack of hesitation - you couldn’t fake that type of ethical code. “You know what? I would love to but how do we extricate me from NCIS? I won’t lie, I have several reasons to get out of there quickly.”

The Mayor frowned not liking the concern he could hear in his soon to be Deputy Police Commissioner. “Like what?”  
  
Tony thought about it for a hot second and responded. He wasn’t sure they were aware of the floodgate they were opening but Tony needed to tell someone. “Well, I have a new boss who doesn’t seem to want to let our team lead, lead. There is a Mossad Agent now part of the MCRT and who has access to secrets she has no right handling. She is also the reason I ended up with a bullet wound yesterday. So I can say that I have more than a few reasons to leave.”

The Mayor didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or be horrified at that summation. That wasn’t a joke though because it spoke to serious security concerns at the heart of a Federal Agency. He was going to get this man out of there because he was too good to waste. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to ring a few alarms in Washington - these people couldn’t continue to abuse their power.

“How do you want to give notice?” His friend asked their potential employee.

“Let me phone the Director and see what I can do.” Tony responded, then thinking more about the situation. “If that fails, I may ask you to intervene.”  
  
The Mayor stood up and shook Tony’s hand, signalling the end of his interview. “The city will pay to extricate you from the contract if necessary.”  
  
Tony would admit to feeling relief at that declaration. He was feeling lighter just thinking that soon he would be free of NCIS. He was not willing to let Gibbs and McGee take any more of his soul or to let Ziva kill him through heavy-handed brainless rookie tactics.

“I will work my magic somehow, Sirs.” Tony promised.

The Mayor shook his head. “I prefer Andrew.”  
  
“And I am Jackson.” The Police Commissioner added.

 Tony had a wide grin. “Yes, Sirs.”

**~*~**

 

Tony left the offices but wanted to seize the moment and stop Gibbs or others from interfering in his plans. Tony chose to phone the Madam Director now to explain his reasons.

“Agent DiNozzo, this is a surprise as I understand it ... you are on Medical Leave and Gibbs had refused a TAD.”  
  
Well, that did sound like Gibbs. “All those things are correct, Director Shepard. I have been asked to at least give you my verbal intention to resign and start the paperwork for my exit as I will be accepting a job in Chicago.”  
  
“This is all so sudden if it’s something to do with Gibbs there are other assignments. In fact, I was going to offer ROTA to you.” Shepard tried to convince him.  

Tony knew he had to shut down that line of questioning as it could drag on.“Ma’am, between you and I ... I want to marry my fiance Connor and as he is an Attending Surgeon here in Chicago it was an easy choice to make.”  
  
“Oh.” Shepard said, clearly caught by surprise.

Tony smiled even though Shepard couldn’t see him. “The heart wants what it wants, Director. Now, I need to know about the resignation protocols you need to be followed.”

There was a pause as Jenny no doubt looked at his record. “Well, Agent DiNozzo. I will need the resignation formally but with the amount of vacation days you are due I can say that I will let you go effective immediately if you are willing to forego the remainder of your recovery leave from your current injury.”

Money wasn’t an issue for Tony and the idea of immediately leaving without having to return to Washington was very appealing. “That sounds great. I’ll call Jimmy Palmer and have him empty my desk of all my personal belongings, ma’am. All my paperwork to end of month is completed except for this last 2 days and I’ll email those reports to Gibbs. Anything else left on my desk after Jimmy’s been can be cleaned out.”

“Are you sure?” Shepard didn’t like the idea of an agent who’d served faithfully just disappearing so quietly.

Tony chuckled with humor. “ I am very sure, Director. You should probably see if Gibbs wants his medals. They are in my drawer but I need to keep myself whole and that won’t happen if I remain. ”

Jenny frowned wondering just what the hell was going on with her MCRT. She would get to the bottom of this, well, she would when she had taken of Grenouille. “Thank you for your service Agent DiNozzo and I wish you every success in the future.”

Tony said the only thing he could knowing that with his future job it would be wise not burn a bridge he may need. “Thank you, Director Shepard for the opportunities and I do appreciate my time with NCIS more than you know.”

 

**~*~**

 

Connor was grabbing food from the food truck just outside the ER. It wasn’t the tastiest cuisine but it sure was filling and kept him fuelled throughout his shift.  
  
“You know, for a doctor, you would think you would all eat better?” Tony’s amused voice cut through.

Will Halstead knew that voice, it was Connor’s fiance, looking decidedly better today. Unlike Connor, this guy didn’t bother to hide his wealth - the Armani suit was probably more than what some of the nurses made in a month.

Natalie came forward. “Nice to meet you awake. I’m Dr. Natalie Manning.”

“Tony DiNozzo, Connor’s fiance. I was hoping I could steal him for a few minutes.”  
  
As they walked slightly away from the ER team, Tony could hear. “And that is the future-husband? Yeah, April is right, no one is in the same league.”  
  
Connor looked nervous, seeing Tony’s flutter of excitement. He was never too sure when Tony was excited if he needed to duck or grab a med-kit. Usually both. “What is it?”  
  
Tony smirked. “You are looking at the new Deputy Police Commissioner. I’m staying in Chicago.”

Connor shouted with joy, hugging Tony because this was fantastic news. He was done living miles apart. “That’s fantastic news. How long until you’re here for good?”  
  
Tony smirked whispering in his ear. “I’m not leaving you at all. I will get a professional group to pack up my apartment.”  
  
Connor kissed him soundly, breaking off the last of his explanation. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
There were a few cheers and catcalls from his work colleagues but Connor didn’t care. He was loving life right now and he would defy anyone who could challenge that.  Tony chuckled. “Are we making a scene?”

Connor shrugged. “Screw em - it is my lunch break.”  
  
Tony smirked at his fiance. “Well, I have medical leave to sort all my affairs out. So I suppose I have time to sit with you.”

Connor chuckled. “Well, you will certainly brighten up my day.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Tony watched as a few of the braver people wandered closer wanting to find out more about Connor’s mysterious boyfriend. Tony smiled, was perfectly polite but managed to deflect them. Connor wanted to shake his head at the way none of his workmates even noticed what was happening. Halstead was the latest one to try and didn’t get very far.

Tony froze and sighed. “Go to work, babe. This will be a bad one.”

Will frowned. “I don’t get it.”  
  
Tony shrugged. “Tell me you have watched MASH, the Alan Alda version?”  
  
Will nodded, not sure where DiNozzo was going with this conversation as this had just turned into weirdsville. “Of course, I have.”  
  
“Good, then think of me like, Radar, you know the little guy. I sense trouble.”

Will was about to be cynical but didn’t have a chance. His perhaps less than professional response may have had something to do with an ambulance unloading a patient who had what looked like a glass sculpture in his chest. It was a mess, his chest looked like swiss-cheese to Tony’s untrained eye. Tony had of course, stepped back to let the trained professionals work. He saw Connor pale upon looking at the guy’s face. “Russell.”  
  
It was compounded by Connor’s sister stepping out of the ambulance. “Connor.”

Nurse Sexton, god bless her gorgeous soul, decided to take Clare Rhodes away from the scene unfolding.  
 _  
_ _Fuck me, he was starting his life in Chicago with a bang._

Tony decided to find the administrator, he was going to ask to stick around for the inevitable confrontation between Connor and his Dad. He just hoped the old bastard would stay away so Connor could treat his old friend in peace.

  _~*~_

Tony was heading up the floors to find a Director Goodwin when his phone went off. It was McGee. “What is it, McProbie? I am kind of on leave.”  
  
“YOU’VE RESIGNED!”

So news travels fast.

Tony snorted because he failed to see why this would actually be a shock to anyone. “Why wouldn’t I? I decided my self-respect was worth more.”

“But …. Gibbs.” Tim spluttered.

Tony rolled his eyes as right now he was more worried about Connor than dealing with Tim or anyone else at NCIS. “Look McGee. Gibbs brought me to NCIS and trained me to be his SFA. And yet, you and Ziva seem to think I know nothing, dismissing nine years experience in law enforcement as well as the requirements needed before you can even become an SFA. You never once considered my specialties or my undercover skills and asked yourself why. Now, yes I love my work, I have always sought justice for those who couldn’t gain it themselves. What I didn’t seek is thinly veiled passive aggression, dismissal of my skills, disrespect and the type of insubordination that will see someone get hurt if not killed. Yesterday was kind of eye-opening for me.”

McGee’s mind was positively melting at all the things he had to absorb. “So you do have a Masters?”  
  
Tony smiled crookedly. “Yeah for Criminology, a PHD if you care too. ”  
  
Tim was confused. “Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You see it’s simple ... I always believe that actions spoke far louder than words.”

McGee hissed. “Tony, you need to see Gibbs, he is so pissed right now.”  
  
Tony started chuckling. “No I don’t McGee. One, I am on Medical Leave and two, I am currently in the process of leaving NCIS. Good luck, I wish you well.”

He shut his cell off as he was at the door of Goodwin’s office. “Hello, mind if I come in?”  
  
“We haven’t officially met.” The woman said in good humour.

Tony shrugged and winced as he forgot about the bullet wound. “Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since the plague, hospitals freak me out. Connor knows but was worried I would skip out AMA.”  
  
She looked at him with a confused look. “Look, long story but I thought you could do with a heads up. Connor is treating an old Rhodes family friend, Russell. Now, you and I know that means Cornelius Rhodes will be coming up here to throw his weight around.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Tony finally offered his hand. “Sorry. I am Anthony DiNozzo and will soon be the Deputy Police Commissioner here in Chicago.”  
  
“Sharon Goodwin.” And she was too astute to not catch the tension. “So why should I be concerned?”

Tony chuckled but it lacked. “You know how the rich entitled types can be, they like their sons to be carbon copies and they hate when we go off script. Then they like to try to bring down any success they have and make it as difficult as possible for them succeed.”  
  
Goodwin was hearing all this and her mind was racing as it certainly put her Attending’s education and career into perspective. He’d been from Chicago and from an affluent family but he’d worked in some of the most hostile areas on this planet. “To what end?”  
  
Tony shrugged with his good shoulder, still all easy charm but with the seriousness just simmering under the surface. “Well, you know how it is. If you fail then you have to go back to the family, all humble and the like.”  
  
Goodwin pinched her brow knowing that a potential headache was forming - Rhodes was a serious donor to the hospital meaning she should tread lightly. “I hate bullies, Mr. DiNozzo.”

Tony smirked. “So do I, so I have a suggestion but I have no intention of stepping on your toes.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
Tony smirked. “I stick around and get in his face, if I incense him enough it should distract him from using the hospital ... Oh, and if he gets ridiculous, I have a trust fund that I have been itching to put to a good cause.”  
  
Sharon looked at the man sitting opposite her and knew he was going to turn Chicago on its head - she was looking forward to it. “I thought you didn’t like hospitals.”  
  
Tony still had a wide grin on his face as he stood up. “Oh, I hate them if I am a patient which I am aiming to slow down on. Connor pouts when I get shot.”

  **~*~**

 

Tony was informed he could make himself at home in their breakroom. He’d joked. “I might become your mascot.”  
  
Goodwin smirked. “I have no objection.”

Tony chuckled and he’d stayed in the hospital breakroom. He hadn’t remained idle, contacting the necessary people in Washington to get his apartment settled and leased out. He owned it outright so they may as well make some money from it.

The nurse from yesterday was back. “Hey, Nurse Sexton, I am not sure what I can do to help?”  
  
She smiled softly. “It is Ms Rhodes. She is hassling Dr. Rhodes and I thought you could run a distraction.”  
  
Tony smirked as he had a plan. “I excel in distracting Connor.”  
  
He was sure she said in a sotto-voice. “And everyone else.”  
  
When he looked at her, all he got was a pleasant grin. He just knew they would become fast friends.

Clare was standing near Connor, clearly having her two cents. Tony could pretend that he cared about her opinion but she was no one to him and Connor was the man he loved. It was a simple equation in his eyes.  
  
“Hey Connor, I thought we were having a lunch date.”  
  
She sneered. “And who is this?”

Tony stepped forward uncaring of her hostility, he was an expert at brushing aside reactions. “I am Tony, and you are....?”  
  
“His sister, I bet he never told you about us, or is it you who are the dirty secret.” She said with a vicious grin.

Tony was not having any of it. “That is where you are wrong Ms. Rhodes. Connor and I have spoken about our families and Connor hasn’t hidden _our_ relationship. Can you say the same?”  
  
He said it with a faux sweet voice and seeing Connor grin was all the victory needed. She sure was on a roll though and had obviously seen the suit and pegged Tony as a gold-digger. “You won’t see a penny, Dad will never accept you’re gay.”  
  
Connor actually snickered having found his footing with Tony by him. It was easier to be strong against his family with Tony by his side. “Well, damn honey, we better cancel the wedding. Did you hear that? Both our daddies don’t agree with us being together.”  
  
Tony sighed theatrically. “If only we gave a damn about their opinion.”  
  
The pinched look on his sister’s face grew even tighter, which Connor didn’t think possible. “This isn’t over! Wait until I tell Dad.”  
  
Connor wasn’t interesting. “You do that Clare, I am going to save Russell’s life and then get on with my life.”  
  
And that sounded like a good revenge in Tony’s eyes. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to stick around, he’d made a promise to the Director ... and if Gibbs wanted to find him - this was the last place he was going to look.

“You are nobody!” Female Rhodes hissed at him, and Tony was beginning to wonder if Connor was a changeling or adopted or something. He just couldn’t see how they shared even a few common genes.

**~*~**

Sexton was back and Tony looked up from his phone. “Who is it? Sister or Daddy this time?”  
  
She smirked. “I’d say Daddy Dearest but I know that is a misnomer.”  
  
Tony snorted. “You have no idea, Sexton, no idea. Right,” taking a deep breath. “Let’s go meet the family.”

Rhodes Senior clearly had no problem airing his family history in public. Tony though, he was a particular type of character. “Well, Sir. I would thank you to remind you that this is a hospital and the patients here don’t need your toxicness bringing them down.”

Rhodes assessed him in a second. “You are who my son will marry?”

Tony stood tall and proud because after dealing with his father for a lifetime Cornelius Rhodes just didn’t register as a threat. “That’s right. We’re going to live in blissful gay happiness.”  
  
“My son is not gay!” Rhodes shouted loud enough to have everyone stare at him. He didn’t flush in shame but anger. This was not how this meeting was supposed to go.  
  
Wow, denial was not just a river in Egypt. “Well, you’re right, we’re both bi.”  Tony bent closer deciding if they were going to sever ties, he should at least make it memorable. “You see, sometimes, we get bored and invite a female third in, you know - _to spice things up_.”

Connor was snickering seeing the look on his father’s face - it was one he would treasure. He would always be grateful that on that fateful day Tony sat next to him on the plane. He had given him the strength to face so many of his demons that he might have kept running from otherwise. “You’re not wrong babe, and now, _Father_ , I’m going to ask you to leave my ER before I have to have you thrown out.”

“You can’t speak to me that way, I will pull my funding just you watch, then we’ll see who the hospital cares about.” Rhodes predictably threatened, too used to his money solving every problem.  
  
Tony chuckled. “Oh, I called it darlin’.”

“That you did.” Connor said calmly, able to face the familial disappointment of his father and sister with Tony standing next to him.

“Well - pay up then.” Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Cornelius stood there in impotent rage as a single dollar exchanged hands. He was used to

getting his own way and that was not happening, his money had always previously managed to see his every whim realised but not today. “WHAT!”

Tony snorted and went for the jugular. “You are right that the Rhodes own a lot in Chicago but you see my Uncle Clive, God rest his soul, well, he owned a good chunk of Southern England and I inherited all of it. Now, I am just a soon-to-be Deputy Police Commissioner and my husband-to-be is an Attending Surgeon ... We’ve been talking about it and I think you’ve just settled our minds. We’ve decided to gift the hospital with enough to build a new transplant centre and ... a scholarship program to help the less privileged realise their dreams of becoming a doctor.”

It was everything that Connor’s Dad would hate and everything they adored so it was a perfect idea. The ripples of excitement raced through the staff, never mind those sitting in their breakroom, Tony could go wherever the hell he liked.

“Why would you waste all that money?” Rhodes Senior said aghast.

Tony smirked. “You see, we don’t see it as wasting money and really why are we still talking? You hate our guts and I am not fond of you either.” Tony could see him about to utter another threat so cut him off unwilling to entertain the waste of oxygen any further. “No, you don’t get to speak. You should know this - you are about to threaten the next Deputy Police Commissioner, one who won’t be bribable.”

Cornelius Rhodes looked at him with thinly veiled contempt but said nothing. It was like the ER was standing still for a second and there was more than one witness to the man’s stupidity. Tony didn’t care, he hadn’t started that but he sure as hell would finish it - the man had no right to call Connor a coward. “Clare, we’re leaving.”

“Oh, Russell is going to be fine. You’re welcome.”

Connor was sad for his sister but there comes a time in life where you have to make your own life choices - he chose to be happy with Tony.

_It was the best decision he ever made._

  ** _~*~_**

Connor and Tony somehow found their way back to their apartment, to groan at the sight facing them. Still, it seemed like this was going to be a day of settling their demons - Connor had faced his - and now it was Tony’s turn.

“What the hell are you doing here, Gibbs?”  
  
Tony didn’t bother to acknowledge Tim and Ziva because they were no doubt just following Gibbs.

“You quit and you wonder why I am here?”  
  
Tony snorted. “So what? I hurt your feelings.”  
  
“I want to know what your thinking?”  
  
Tony walked into the apartment with Connor and actually as annoyed as he was by Gibbs presence - it did solve one problem. “I was thinking, I’m tired and I hated going to work everyday. I was tired of being treated like a joke. In wondering why I am the only one who has a problem with the person who helped Kate’s killer being on the team. And here is the kicker, she is a fucking foreign agent.”

Gibbs didn’t apologise but Tony could see when realisation hit him. “DiNozzo, there are reasons.”  
  
“You know what Gibbs, I don’t care. Those reasons ended up with me being shot as she lost her head. And the team, _our supposed family_ not checking on me or thinking to ask where I am. They did turn up when I quit though.”  
Tony turned to Connor. “That is the theme of our day, isn’t it babe.”  
  
“Sure seems that way, we’re exhausted. Tony has played politics against the Rhodes family all day and I picked out more glass shrapnel from a belly than I ever did in Riyadh. So if all you are here for is to rant at us, leave.”

Ziva sneered. “We’re here for Tony, not you.”  
  
Connor stared her down. “That is where you are wrong, we’re partners and you shot him so you’re already on my shit list.”  
  
Tony could see her comment forming on her lips. “Ziva, the man is a surgeon and you really want to mess with that?”  
  
“I’m Mossad.”  
  
Tony smiled meanly and would never ask Connor to do it. “Yes, and he is a surgeon, so handy with a knife with knowledge how to inflict damage. Keep your Miss-Mossad threats under control.”

Gibbs could see this meeting was getting out of control and wondered where it had all gone wrong. No, he knew that answer - Kate’s death. “Ziva enough. What are you going to do?”  
  
Tony smiled. “Gibbs, you know me better than that. You are looking at the new Deputy Police Commissioner with a mandate to go after corruption. I’m looking forward to it.”

Gibbs came forward to shake his hand, he would retreat for now and try to rebuild bridges when he was on his own. “You were the best agent I ever worked with, DiNozzo, and I know you will make a brilliant cop, you always were.”

Tony chuckled hearing the acceptance, or at least the temporary retreat. “Thanks, Gibbs, it’s nice to know. I’ll send you an invite to the wedding.”  
  
The fact the others weren’t being invited hadn’t gone unnoticed. It was Tony’s big day - he refused to have toxic twats around. “Looking forward to it.”  
  
They left fairly quickly after that. Tony and Connor looked at each other and just chuckled with exhaustion. “What a day!”  
  
Connor pulled him close for a kiss. “You were awesome today, you stood up to my Dad - no one has ever done that!”

Tony kissed him right back. “You just stared down a Mossad Agent for me - you were so BAMF.”  
  
Connor pulled him towards the bedroom. “We’re pretty awesome together.”  
  
Tony collapsed next to him, for once, not caring about his clothes. “I like that, let’s get that in our rings.” 

_So they did - and everyone that met them soon agreed the couple were awesome together, and perfect complements to each other._


End file.
